Goodbye big brother
by come see about me
Summary: short one shot loosely based off the new spoilers for ep 4x18 Shooting star, Blaine records a goodbye message for his big brother during the school shooting. Constructive critisism welcome but its my first Anderbros fic so be nice !


(One shot loosely based off spoilers for episode 4x18. Shooting star Blaine calls his brother to say goodbye, but Cooper doesn't pick up.)

By no stretch of the imagination did Cooper Anderson concider himself a great big brother, but he tired and thats what matter right ? He had taken sobbing phone calls at three in the morning, listened for hours upon hours as the younger Anderson confided in him about bullies, boarding school and boyfriends. He really did try. Which is why he felt a small pang of guilt at hanging up on Blaine for the third time in a row. He tapped the ignore button once again and slipped the phone in his jacket pocket on scilent returning his full attention to the casting director sat opposite him. He would talk to Blaine later and explain that this meeting could have potentialy been his big break, surely he would understand...hoepfuly. He tried to shake the little voice in his head telling him to answer, away and pay attention.

Cooper didn't think about the calls for the rest of the day. He was still hung up on being told that the director had decided to ''go in a differnt direction'' which really meant they had found someone younger and/or hotter for the part. It wasn't until that night when he finaly slumped down on his couch with a beer in hand that he remembered. Taking a sip of the alcohol and kicking off his shoes he pulled out his phone, opening it with one quick swipe. His heart instantly sunk _3 missed calls :Squirt, 7 missed calls :Mom, 9 missed calls :Dad. _What the hell was going on ? Cooper's swollowed thickly, trying to keep calm as he looked at his voicemail, only one, from Blaine. A strange chill ran through his chest as he held the phone to his ear, not able to shake thefeeling that something was very, very wrong.

He heard his own voice laughing out some cheesy voicemail message he had made while drunk, then a peircing beep. For several moments the only sound was someone breathing shaily on the other end, as if trying not to cry. Then a sound that made Coopers heart drop.

''Cooper ?..'' Blaines voice was barely above a whisper, more full of emotion and terrifed then Cooper had ever heard it. ''Cooper...If you're there please...oh god please pick up'' a small sob escaped the younger boys lips.''But you won't, you have an audition right ? right.'' He confirmed himself, voice quivering ''I don't want to say this, I don't want to be the one that tells you this Coop'' Cooper was visably shaking now, heart thudding against his chest what the _hell _was going on ?! After another pause Blaine spoke again, quieter still.

''I'm going to die''

The words hit him like ice. He nearly dropped the phone, his body trembling...No, his baby brother was strong.. he wouldn't do anything that stupid...he would hurt himself.

''He has a gun, he locked us in the choir room and I know we won't be getting out of here breathing''

No no no no no. This was a dream, a terrible terrible dream, except that is wasn't. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, he could hear the broken whimpers of the boy he had practically raised. This was real.

Cooper hear the sharp intake of a shallow breath ''I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everytime we ever fought, eveery time I told you that you weren't there for me and everytime I was the reason you fought with them'' Cooper closed his eyes clutching the phone tighter, he hadnt known that Blaine had ever over heard those fights...the times his own father had called the kid a fag or worthless, of course Cooper had defended him everytime.

A small heartbroken chuckle''I don't know what else to say... this is probably the last time I'll ever get to talk to you and I dont know what to say...I guess it's like when someone asks you what you're favorite book is and you forget everything you've ever read'' Blaine started to cry softly, trying to hide it with shuddering breaths. Another moment of scilence. ''I love you Cooper... I wish things had been differnt, but I still love you...'' He breathed out barely above a whisper ''Goodbye big broth-..'' The sound of a bullet leaving a gun tore through Coopers head and the line went dead.

Cooper sat frozen, his knuckles were white around the phone, his other hand fisted in his shirt over his heart. He didn't even register the tears dropping off his chin or the ghost of an ''I love you too Blaine'' on his lips even though his brother would never hear those words from him again.


End file.
